The invention relates generally to a wrist holder for a smartphone or a personal digital assistant (PDA). More particularly, the invention relates to a holder for a handheld device such as a smartphone or a PDA that is worn securely on a wrist by a user, that allows the device to selectively rotate to a plurality of desired positions.
Since their introduction in the late twentieth century, so-called smartphones have become increasing popular among cell phone users. Similarly, millions of personal digital assistants, sometimes called palmtop computers or PDA's, have been sold since their introduction around the same time. What are common to both types of devices are their expanded flat screens, virtual or actual keyboards, and the ability to connect wirelessly to the Internet and other devices.
Growth in demand for advanced mobile devices such as smartphones, boasting powerful processors, abundant memory, expanded display screens, open operating systems, and limitless number of applications, has outpaced the rest of the mobile phone market for several years. Smartphones and PDA's have become irreplaceable parts of people's day-to-day lives. These are more than luxury items to many people who rely on them not just to communicate via a phone call, as in the case of smartphones, but to take pictures and videos, access calendars and address books, check email, surf the web, perform office tasks and develop business documents with mobile versions of word processors and spreadsheets, locate areas of interest and avoid traffic jams with GPS, play games, and entertain with music and video downloads. Included in this group of smartphones and PDAs are, for example, but not limited to, the Apple® iPhone® and iPod Touch® (Apple®, iPhone® and iPod Touch® are registered trademarks of Apple, Inc., Cupertino, Calif.), the RIM® Blackberry® (RIM® and Blackberry® are registered trademarks of Research In Motion Limited, Waterloo, Ontario CAN), and the Palm® Treo® Pro and Pre® (Palm®, Treo® and Pre® are registered trademarks of Palm, Inc., Sunnyvale, Calif.).
While these handy devices solve many problems for the user, they also have created new issues. Typically, the user grasps the device in both hands, and uses the thumbs to work the keyboards or cursor. Alternatively, the user holds the device in one palm and uses the other hand with or without a stylus to operate. Regardless of the method of operation, the user must use both hands to input data into the device.
Smartphones and PDAs, unlike simple cellphones, often use different display orientations or modes for different applications, sometimes referred to as a page orientation. Page orientation is the way in which a rectangular page is oriented for normal viewing. The two most common positions are portrait and landscape. Portrait orientation refers to the fact that a close-up portrait of a person's face and upper body is more fitting for a canvas or photo, where the height of the display area is greater than the width. Portrait orientation is more common for the pages of books and documents. Portrait display is preferred for editing documents to view the entire page on the screen. Portrait is also the standard form of display for simple cellphones.
Landscape originally described artistic outdoor scenes where a wide view area is needed, but generally refers to a view with a width greater than the height. Landscape orientation is commonly used to display video. Some smartphone and PDA applications can be displayed in either orientation, depending how the user is holding the device. Other applications can only be displayed in one preferred orientation, so the device user must be able to freely rotate back and forth between the two orientation modes.
While these devices are seemingly indispensable, ironically they are also fragile. These devices are also vulnerable to damage from dust and water, as well as from being dropped or inadvertently banged against a hard surface. Some users slip the device into a shirt pocket, only to watch it fall out when they bend over to retrieve something from the floor. Most users buy a protective holder, such as a case, a “skin,” or a shell for their digital device to protect it from damage.
Another major concern for users is losing the device. Approximately one in five mobile phone users lose or experience the theft of their cellphone yearly. Not only is the useful tool itself lost, but also there are data stored on these devices that might not be stored elsewhere. A serious concern is that an unscrupulous individual might be able to access confidential data or use the phone to make expensive overseas calls. Many users try to solve this problem by putting the device in a holder or case and wearing it on their belt to keep it close to them. However, for women who wear dresses, skirts, and pants that do not have belts, this does not solve the issue.
Perhaps the most important need for the user is accessibility, especially when the user is performing other tasks. Walking down the street, talking on the smartphone or listening to music, the user has to awkwardly carry the device in their hand. If the user is using an umbrella or carrying many bags, having the device in hand is especially inconvenient. Tossing the device into a bag creates other problems. Once in the bag, the smartphone becomes elusive, hiding in and around the contents of the bag. If the user is wearing the device on a belt or around the neck, outerwear interferes with accessing the device. When the user is riding a bicycle or driving a car, he or she needs to quickly see who is calling without taking their eyes off the road, without fumbling around outer clothing or bags, backpacks or purses.
Users typically attach their smartphone or PDA to their belt by a loop, by a clip, or by a hanging clasp. To use the device, the user must detach the phone or PDA from the belt. Some wear it clipped to a wrist loop or neck strap. When worn on a wrist loop, the device and loop strap must be removed from the wrist to use it, which often requires two hands. The neck strap allows the device to bounce against the sternum of the wearer, which can cause pain. Once detached, the device is again defenseless against loss, theft and damage. Some have installed tracking software to prevent loss or aid in recovery, if the device has GPS capability.
Wrist straps and bracelets for cellphones and PDA's have been proposed previously. Some do not allow the user to use the device without removing it from the strap. Others allow the user to use the device while wearing it, but only in the upright or “portrait” position. The smartphone device or cell phone must be used in speaker mode only because the device does not easily detach for use as a traditional handset with a receiver and microphone. Others integrate a customized cellphone or a PDA into the bracelet itself, but the devise is fixed in position.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.